the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
YAF-ARH
To see the Voltex Universe Counterpart, See YAF-ARH (VU). ---- |other = Various art |realcreator = Votex-Abrams |artist = *Votex-Abrams |age = Unknown |creator = Unknown Engineer from ASWS |nickname = YARF |type = Military Drone |gender = Male A.I |height = 13'11" |weight = 100000 lbs |affiliation = ASWS |likes = |dislikes = |skills = }} The '''Yafarian Advanced Robot Hunter' (also called YAF-ARH or Yarf), is a robotic jet made by Advanced Special Weapons Systems.'' Background History After the events of the attack in Kobloc City. ASWS wanted to ensure such an event never happens again, so they started Project Hunter where they would build robots capable of hunting down robots, YAF-ARH was one of those robots. Appearance YAF-ARH is a '''fighter jet'. Except unlike most jets, he lacks any form of horizontal stabilizer, this is because he has aeroelastic wings that would allow him to pitch and roll. Though due to limitations he would still need a tail to keep himself stable and be able to yaw. YAF-ARH comes in a distinctive black and grey color scheme with bits of white.'' Armament YAF-ARH comes equiped with many weapons, some of which were designed to incapacitate his targets. Such as: *'YCS-24 Electro Missiles' *'XCO-5 Electro Bombs' *'H4L Electro Stun rounds' *'Nose mounted tractor beam' The stun weapons are extremely powerful incapacitants, capable of stopping even the most resilient robot. This includes Reece in his base form, but if he is in any of his other forms he is completely immune to its stunning effects in his other forms albeit still feeling all the pain. YAF-ARH also comes equipped with lethal weapons. Such as: *'HEAPE Sabot Cannon' **''The weapon for whatever reason is mounted inside his intakes'' *'Hellfire 15BOT anti-tank missiles' *'S0NI-C Radar Missile' The lethal weapons are more than capable of annihilating virtually any target he comes across as he would shred most robots into pieces if he ever uses any of the weapons Speed With two HXJK-20 Scramjet engines, YAF-ARH is capable of reaching Mach 5+ speeds without afterburners while being fuel efficient. This allows YAF-ARH to keep up with most robots. This includes Wall-Z to a certain extent. YAF-ARH can travel at top speed for 6 hours before running out of fuel, which is impressive given how small his fuel tanks are. At some point, YAF-ARH recieved new Hover Scramjet engines as an upgrade which boosts his already impressive speed, but because it uses solar fusion as a power source, YAR-ARH can easilly fly almost indefinately and without stopping. Mobility Being a fighter jet, he was designed to be able to turn at breakneck speeds. Since there is no human on board, he is capable of achieving maneuvers that are impossible due to the immense G-Forces exerted. Despite this, he is not able to keep up with the likes of Wall-Z. When he recieved his Hover Scramjet Engines, YAF-ARH is capable of doing manoeuvers which are physically impossible for a conventional fighter jet. Such manoevers include turning on the spot midflight, flying backwards and changing altitudes without pitching up or down. Personality While he does not really have a personality, YAF-ARH is an ever learning machine, constantly asking questions when it is confused. Though when in battle YAR-ARH does not feel remorse, fear and does not stop pursuing the target unless the target is neutralized, captured or when ASWS decides to call the mission off. Trivia *''YAF-ARH's name while normally pronounced as "Ya-Far", it is actually pronounced as "Ya-Arf."'' *''YAF-ARH is the biggest robot in the Wall-E AU as he is a full-sized jet unlike Drakojet.'' **''His design is based on the Northrop YF-23 fighter jet prototype.'' **''YAF-ARH was inspired by EDI, an AI that controls a UCAV from the movie Stealth.'' *''Capable at traveling at Mach 5, he is the fastest bot with no enhancements but is still considerably slower than Reece in any of his forms, Wall-Z in any of his forms and Wall-F.'' *''His cockpit, much like Vohantex's sidebar on his barrel, changes color depending on the situation. Except, red means he is engaged in combat with his target.'' *''Its unknown why on earth did the designers decide to put weapons in the air intakes.'' *''If YAF-ARH had a voice, he would sound similar to AUTO.'' *''YAF-ARH used to have a kill counter on his right tail, this was never seen again in any other appearance he is in.'' Category:Characters Category:ASWS Bots Category:Military Bots Category:Villains